


Bubblegum [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: The Baytown Outlaws (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Clayne Crawford - Freeform, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fanvids, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jokes, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sassy Mcqueen, Sibling Incest, Travis Fimmel - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oodie brothers work as vigilantes for the man who raised them, Sheriff Henry Millard; they bypass the legal system to murder criminals. Brick is the older brother who just wants to protect the Hotheaded of his little brother, McQueen. Brick has been falling in love with McQueen. McQueen, always been in love with his older brother Brick.<br/>After a mistake in the last mission that Henry had entrusted to them. They decide to make a mission on its own. McQueen has proposed himself that before the end of this mission he will get something more than stolen kisses of Brick. Throughout the mission, Mcqueen is flirting with Brick. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

In Alabama, Oodie brothers, Brick, Lincoln and McQueen work as vigilantes for the man who raised them, Sheriff Henry Millard; they bypass the legal system to murder criminals, keeping the crime rate the lowest in the state.

Brick is the older brother who just wants to protect the Hotheaded of his little brother, McQueen. McQueen always want to pretend to be strong and always joking, also he wants to impress his brother Brick with his eloquence, but Brick knows the weakness that is in his background. Mcqueen need that anybody protect him. Brick has been falling in love with McQueen. McQueen, always been in love with his older brother Brick. Eventually Brick and McQueen share a love that goes there than fraternal love.

After a mistake in the last mission that Henry had entrusted to them. They decide to make a mission on its own. McQueen has proposed himself that before the end of this mission he will get something more than stolen kisses of Brick. He wants to have sex with Brick. And throughout the mission, Mcqueen is flirting with Brick.

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
